Fate Is Such A Cruel Mistress
by Tehpootisman
Summary: In the face of Calamity, the world of Terraria calls upon an old ally to summon the heroes and legends of two worlds to fend off a great tyrant. New classes, new rules, and one cynical pessimisstic protagonist. Welcome to the Jungle, kids. Formly titled "Fate Calamity"
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to revise this chapter, to hopefully make it a bit better.**

* * *

 _Y _ _ _ _ou may have heard of the tales of the Mainland. The tales of Cthulhu, the Moon Lord and/or their descendants, across many different timelines._____

 _But now maybe it's time for another story, one set in another unique timeline, on an island far away from the Mainland._

 _A timeline afflicted by a Calamity like no other, filled with many legends._

* * *

Nyke snuck through the dense Jungle foliage, the humid air around him and the soggy mud beneath his feet, with his bow in hand. He was on the prowl for some loot, that which he could sell to provide for himself. It was a section he'd never been in before, as he and many others had salvaged many of the treasures hidden within the caves and temples.

He wondered to himself, thinking about what he might do in the future. The islanders of Rhanre were considerably less civilized than those from the Mainland, so he would've liked to move away as soon as possible, but boating tickets were expensive as hell considering that it was only slightly less dangerous than trying to fly there.

The main reason he wanted off this island? Main reason was everyone here was an asshole by default. But they paled in comparison to the recent rumors…

…There were stories circling around about patches of land that had been burned to ash with no rhyme or reason, often said to be preceded by sightings of a large feathered dragon. There was no way of knowing how many backwater towns simply stopped existing for one reason or another. This, added in with another rumor of a mysterious plague going around. People would allegedly turn a sickly green, uncontrollably shit themselves, and start mumbling nonsense about various things pertaining to said plague.

When several government officials began to stop showing up to important meetings for a long period of time, there were several severe reactions. Rebels, sickened by their condescending treatment by the higher-ups, saw this as divine intervention on their behalf. Normal citizens had begun to panic, making beelines to the nearest port towns to escape. Companies began to either remove assets from Rhanre or backed out of trading deals. In return, the economy plummeted, making matters even worse for everyone involved.

He sighed, shook his head to clear his mind, and continued forward, marking his path with Ice Torches as their bright cyan glow make them easy to spot amongst the green haze. Here, he'd definitely be far away from any nearby roads, whether they be dirt or asphalt.

Yet, something unnerved him. Nyke had yet to encounter any monsters apart from the Piranhas or Arapaima that inhabited the Jungle's many water pools, which was highly unusual. Normally, he'd have to always be on guard for _flying_ Tortoises that catapulted themselves at him, a Derpling charging at him, or whatever monstrosity may be taking shots at him.

But he hadn't even seen a single Jungle Slime ever since he went off-trail.

Pressing forwards, he steeled his resolve, dead set on making some cash.

* * *

The Palladium-clad scavenger approached a massive stone structure, covered in patches of red moss and ivy. Several stone pillars stood around the area in a circular fashion, covered in varying degrees of moss and vines. Grass peeked up from crevices between the tiles that covered the ground.

He grinned wildly, imagining himself swimming through a massive pile of golden coins, then picturing himself in a CEO office, where the walls were trimmed with actual gold, overlooking the Hallowed landscape surrounded by stacks of Platinum Coins and scantily clad women. But mostly coins.

Oh, the possibilities!

He ran through its cold barren corridors, kicking up dust that was visible in the candle light. He didn't bother checking for traps, for his true colors overrode his common sense.

Unbeknownst to Nyke, he was being watched by several security cameras of an alien design. The system followed his every move, amassing data and crunching the numbers.

He came upon a large circular room, one where the roofing was solid, with absolutely no gaps for even the most minute amounts sunlight to shine through.

"Woah..." The ranger couldn't help but admire. In the center of the room, a large green metal pillar, with a glass casing that housed a large cyan-colored crystal within. Strange lines engraved the floor beneath it, wrapping around it in a circular pattern.

Greed overtook admiration when he stared at the crystal, his eyes cartoonishly transforming into dollar signs.

He pulled out a large ornate silver and gold hammer, a Pwnhammer, and swung with all of his might.

The hammer slammed into the glass with enough force to shatter iron and dent steel, but the glass stayed strong, with more strange lines, faintly glowing yellow, appearing from the epicenter of the impact zone. The force of the strike was actively rejected by yet another, more mysterious force, so it did what it could and picked the path of least resistance. Nyke felt tense, paralyzing vibrations throughout his body, stunning him.

"AuUUUGH!"

The Crystal inside the glass container dispersed into bright neon-colored particles, as did Nyke's enthusiasm from watching his illusion of wealth fade away right in front of him.

* * *

 **Connection to Terraria Interface re-established.**

 **Inquiring...**

 _ **"Hello. I am Terraria."**_

 **New data received.**

 **New Servant Parameters set.**

 **Building TERRARIA_SERVANT database.**

 **Class_Warrior saved.**

 **Class_Summoner saved.**

 **Class_Mage saved.**

 **Class_Ranger saved.**

 **Class_Marksman saved.**

 **Class_Defender saved.**

 **Class_Tank saved.**

 **Class_String saved.**

 **Class_Lord saved.**

 _ **"I ask of you, please help me. Many of my greatest legends have perished, and those who remain cannot respond in time. As the senior of an old ally of yours, I, the humble Goddess, ask for your assistance in dealing with this calamity."**_

 **Calculations underway…**

 **Threat to [Earth] by [Terraria_Goddess]: 0.001%**

 **Threat to [Moon_Cell]...recalculating.**

 **Recalculating.**

 **Potential threat detected.**

 **Error: Threat is...Error.**

 **Initiating Servant summon protocols.**

…

 **Matching servants to optimal masters.**

…

…

…

 **Match found for [NYKE].**

" _ **Thank you."**_

* * *

"Well...fuck my life." Nyke murmured to himself as he solemnly dropped his Pwnhammer to the ground.

The strange runic engravings on the ground began to glow as the column retreated into the floor, the room's entrance sealing itself shut.

"Wait, what?!"

He began to feel lightheaded, his vision fading. He stumbled around helplessly, until he stepped on a stray pebble that made him lose his balance.

* * *

 _Flames colored the sky a haunting crimson as cinders of those who had fallen filled the air._

 _Corpses littered the ground as a humanoid figure navigated through the field of death. A tank, completely burnt to a crisp, crumbled as he offhandedly slashed it with a massive greatsword. It seemed to resemble two blades intertwined with one another, forming an "infinity symbol". Its out edges were somewhat jagged, meant to inflict immense blood-loss with every wound it created._

 _"Such magic-less creatures are not permitted in my territory. You may be powerful, but..."_

 _A titanic machine's foot smashed into the ground behind the figure, eclipsing what little light remained._

 _"I'm in control now."_

 _Glowing purple eyes opened as the figure grinned, a pair of draconic wings unfurling. Several women, wearing identical sleeveless articles of clothing and armored dragonscale gauntlets, lined up behind him. Their eyes glowed red as flames gathered within their palms._

" _And THIS! This is MY empire!"_

 _The great machine, which resembled a massive dinosaur, unhinged its jaws, a bright cyan glow emanating from a large spherical pivot._

 _ **[GWRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOH!]**_

 _The sound of a heavy bass drop could be heard as the giant mecha-dino releases a beam of death into the heavens in a display of power. The world erupted in dragonfire as the gathering of cultist women unleashed their pent up energy, a slew of fireballs exploding from their outstretched hands._

 _Everything went white._

* * *

"Ooogh, my head..." Nyke muttered as he sat up. "What the hell was that?"

That dragon-like figure...that massive mech...was that some kind of vision?

He shook his head.

"I should lay off the Glowing Mushroom tea…"

Before he could fully regain his senses, he heard an oddly all-too-familiar voice.

 _"I am Warrior. Are you the one who has summoned me?"_

Nyke looked up to see the figure from his vision.

A scaly, Lavender-covered armor covered his body, a large reptilian tail trailing behind him.

His armor's helmet resembled the gaping maw of a dragon.

In his hand, the large jagged blade.

 _'Fuck.'_ Nyke thought to himself.

He had just summoned the dragon tyrant himself, one who had ruled over the mainland with an iron fist.

The one who drove away the humans.

Tizona, the Dragon Blade.

Deep in the jungle, several fluffy birds pranced about passively, pecking at worms and grubs crawling through the moist grass. For them, life was easy.

Without warning, they all suddenly perked up, staring in the same direction. En masse they began to fly, forming a swarm of fluff.

A powerful enemy has appeared, and they must eliminate it.

* * *

 **Servant info**

 **Name: Tizona**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Species: Draconian (Experiences the same strengths and weaknesses as "Dragon")**

 **Stats**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: B-**

 **Agility: A++**

 **Mana: D+**

 **Luck: C**

 **Defense: 60**

 **Class Skills**

 **Swordsman - A+ (Melee abilities increased.)**

 **Armor Piercing - C- (Ignores defense to a small degree.)**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Dragon Armor (Full Set) - A+ (Increases Strength, Agility, and Endurance. Gives 60 defense.)**

 **Copycat - D (Temporarily copy abilities after drawing an opponent's blood.)**

 **Jagged Cutter - A (Inflicts Bleeding debuff, disrupting natural health regeneration.)**

 **Noble Phantasms**

 ** **True Tizona - Rank A++ Anti-Fortress/Anti-Army****

 ** _Requires the broken sword of an ancient hero to tap into the power of the dragon god's prime._**

 **Omega Fortress - Rank A Anti-City**

 ** _A visage of the terrible machine Tizona commanded. Requires the Master to use a Command Seal._**

 **? - Rank EX Suicide Phantasm**

 ** _Unleash the true source of Tizona's power, at the cost of his own body._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Relax, dominar." **[Master]** (I'm putting my trust in you, google translate.)

"R-Relax?! You're the Dragon Blade himself! Why should I trust you?!" Nyke yelled back, pointing a finger at him.

"Because you are my master, you imbecile." Tizona nonchalantly acted as if he were inspecting his nails/claws, his other hand on the hilt of his sword, whose blade was partially embedded in the ground.

"Wow, you're an an asshole." The looter replied as he slumped his arms in resignation, glaring at the Draconian in resentment.

This elicited a cheesy grin from Tizona.

"I aim to please."

"But then again, no wonder Cthulhu and the Moon Lord were able to defeat you. You have an ego the size of a mountain." Nyke had his revenge, and it was his turn to grin.

"Hey! You take that back!" Tizona unfurled his wings and bared his fangs menacingly.

"I aim to please." Nyke retorted, mocking the dragon's Spanish accent.

"You little fu-"

 _-Rumble-_

Bits of dust and stone fell from the ceiling as the walls around them trembled.

"What the?!"

The door began to crumble, a spiderweb of cracks forming along its surface.

"Master, get behind me!" Tizona called out, holding up his sword with both hands.

"Stop calling me that, you creep! You could at least explain yourself!"

"I'm not the real Tizona. I am a Servant summoned by the Moon Cell to serve you. The world called for its aid, and thus it sent me. There are several other Servants out there, it would be in your best interest to recruit them."

 _-crack-_

"There! Are you happy?"

"Not at all!"

The door was moments away from shattering. Whatever was out there, it was about to come in and try to eviscerate them.

Tizona offhandedly glanced at Nyke before smirking.

"The real Tizona's somewhere in the Mainland, sealed away within his own sword. I'm simply but a replica. The only difference is that the real one would've killed you by now!"

"You're not making me feel any better."

"Maybe if you weren't such a cynical pessimist only focused on earning some quick cash..."

"Why you little-!" Nyke shook his fist, threatening to punch this faux dragon in the face.

 **-CRASH!-**

The sealed door shattered as several yellow fluffy birds rushed the entrance, aiming to impale Tizona with their sharp proboscis.

"Bumblebirbs?! But they're always passive!" Nike yelled as he backed himself up against the wall.

However, the Dragon Blade was ready. With a forceful slash, he _slammed_ his sword through the skull of a Bumblebirb, cleaving it in half. He still wasn't finished, as he swung hard, using both blade and tail as clubs to swat two more birds out of the air, where they convulsed from the impact and eventually died.

"Tch. I figured that they'd put up more of a fight." He jeered as he used one of his scaly fingers to wipe some blood off of his blade, which he then gently licked. "Mmm. Peachy."

 _Copycat skill - Copied [Ram Attack - Rank B] from [Bumblefuck] (Actual file name, I kid you not.)_

"Stop that! You could get diseases from doing that!"

"As if they would affect an entity such as I."

"...Just shut up. Besides, you have to deal with those, too." Nyke deadpanned, motioning at the swarm of Bumblebirbs trying to fit through the door at the same time.

Tizona looked at them for a few good seconds, before turning back to his master.

"Hold on tight."

"What? What am I suppose to grab?"

Too late, as Nyke's hand instinctively grabbed Tizona's tail, shortly before the Draconian used the [Ram Attack] he copied from the Bumblebirb's blood.

 _-Nyoom!-_

The sounds of Nyke's scream echoed through the halls like a cacophony of the damned.

 ** _"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_**

* * *

Outside, a large man was busy fending off a swarm of Bumblebirbs. His facial features resembled those of an Asian, but the suit of blue armor he wore resembled that of an ancient Roman warrior.

"Teyaaaah!"

The spear he wielded looked less like a weapon made for stabbing and more for slashing, due to the spearhead being a series of outward-facing curved blades.

"Tonbokiriiiiiieeeh!" A large blade of liquid poison flies out from the tip of the man's spear, slicing through many more birds.

"Yare yare daze." **[Well, well, well]** He spoke to himself in Japanese, feeling miffed as how weak his opponents were despite their number advantage. He knew not where in Terraria he was summoned, but he knew that he was summoned to fight.

 **[Warrior Class Servant: Tonbogiri, Titan of the Dragonfly Spear]**

The spear he wielded, also named Tonbogiri, was based on an old legendary weapon of the same name from human Japanese mythology. Its spearhead was said to be so sharp, that when a dragonfly landed on it, it would be sliced in half instantly.

 _"...Aaaaaaagh!"_ A distant scream from the ruins caught his attention. "Nani?" **[What?]**

A flash dust as Tizona flew out, angling up to the sky, the white-faced Nyke still screaming.

"Hola, hermano." **[Hello, brother.]**

Tonbogiri began to smile. "Konichiwa, oniisama." **[Hello, older brother.]**

The Draconian landed, "unintentionally" slamming Nyke's face into the ground with a sickening thump.

"How many years has it been ever since we crossed paths?"

"A very long time, indeed. Even after I dirtied your hands with my blood, I have dutifully awaited the day we could rejoin on the battlefield as allies, oniisama."

"Jahaha! To be frank, I missed having you during my reign over the Mainland! No harem of any size could've ever filled the loneliness!"

The two laughed, as the looter behind the two wiped the blood off of his face, scowling.

He was starting to think that this guy _must_ be a fraud. No tyrant in their right mind would ever have a social life and maintain positive family relationships.

"Alright, you two! I don't know what your major malfunction is..." He yelled, standing up. "But I sure as hell am fucking done with this prank! You can drop the act now!"

"Nani? What act?"

"Looks like Master still hasn't figured out the situation he's in." Tizona whispered loudly.

"Enough of that 'master' bullshit! I've had it up to here with your shenanigans!"

"Master, if I may interject, you do realize we're under attack by a swarm of Bumblebirbs, right?"

"So what?! You're probably just using pheromones to aggro them!"

"Nyke-senpai, didn't you ever pay attention to the legends of the Great Calamity?"

"Yeah, what about them? They're just a bunch of old wive's tales!" He retorts, unaware of the mass of scales and feathers towering behind him.

"Well, if you had, you'd realize that Bumblebirbs only attack those that they sense to be strong enough to kill the Jungle Tyrant's companion."

"Your...point?"

 ** _"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAWHHH!"_**

"Now do you believe us, master?"

 **[Jungle Dragon Yharon has awoken!]**

"It would appear to be that master just pissed himself."

"S-Shut up!"

* * *

 **Master [NYKE] has recruited [Tonbogiri].**

 **Servant info**

 **Name: Tonbogiri**

 **Class: Warrior**

 **Species: Titan**

 **Stats**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: C+**

 **Agility: B++**

 **Mana: C+**

 **Luck: C+**

 **Defense: 45**

 **Class Skills**

 **Spearman - A+ (Melee abilities increased.)**

 **Armor Piercing - B+ (Ignores defense to a small degree depending on rank.)**

 **Personal Skills**

 **Titan Armor - A+ (Gives the user a massive strength boost. In-game, it's Ranger armor, but since it fits Tonbogiri's color scheme, i'm using it as melee armor.)**

 **Cyanide flesh - B- (If flesh is ingested, it will produce cyanide, inflicting the "Poisoned!" Debuff for up to two minutes. Cannot be copied with any abilty or skill. Does not affect allies. User is also completely immune to poison, but is still vulnerable to venom.)**

 **Toxic - B- (Any melee weapon wielded by the user will be coated in multiple poisons, replacing the "Poisoned" debuff with "Toxic", which does a lot more DPS and a duration time that increases with consecutive hits. If target is normally immune to the "Poisoned" debuff, then they will receive half the damage and one third of the duration. Flasks may still be used for even more stacking damage over time.)**

 **Spirit of the 300 Spartans - Varies (Increases strength when outnumbered, ranging from E- (No increase.) to A+ (+50% damage). Skill rank goes up the more enemies there are. Only scales based on numerical odds, completely unaffected by the strength of individual enemies.)**

 **Noble Phantasms**

 **Tonbogiri - Rank B Anti-Unit**

 _Tonbogiri is a legendary spear supposedly wielded by an ancient Japanese warrior. It was said that it was so sharp that when a dragonfly landed on its tip it was instantly cut in half. It's coated in poison, inflicting additional damage after the initial blow._

 **Twin Emperor's Castle - Rank B Fortress Phantasm**

 _The combination of Japanese and Roman aesthetics come together in the Twin Emperor's Castle. The melee weapons and arrowheads of all allies are sharpened when active. Also serves nicely as a luxurious haven to rest in._

 **Dragonfly Titan - Rank B Anti-Army Phantasm**

 _By summoning the power of millions of dragonflies, Tonbogiri becomes a Titan. All of them become coated in poison, and can be transformed into tiny poison-coated needles that do little damage but can inflict the "Bleeding" debuff in large numbers. Sets "Spirit of the 300 Spartans" skill rank to E- when used._

 **Author's notes**

 **I don't really have much to say.**

 **But now Tizona's true colors have been revealed!**

 **Is the vicious tyrant really just a big phoney?**

 **Who is Tonbogiri? Why have none of the legends ever mentioned him?**

 **Will Nyke ever cheer up?**

 **Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

The green jungle haze was replaced with a hellish orange glow as embers and ash filled the air. Damp mahogany trees burst into flame, and deep pools of water boiled violently.

A massive cyclone of flame encircled the area, setting the arena.

Fireballs flew through the air, leaving craters in the ground.

Tizona and Tonbogiri held up their blades, slicing through several balls of flame, as Yharon flipped backwards and accelerated for a ram attack.

"Just like old times, brother?"

"Si! **[Yes]** "

The two sidestepped in opposite directions in perfect sync, slashing the dragon's flanks

"With our combined might, this beast shall meet its demise!"

 _Copycat Skill - Tizona copied [Dragon Fireball - Rank C] from [Yharon]_

"Heh-hah! How about a taste of your own medicine, pal!"

Tizona held his hand up, firing several balls of flame, which the Jungle Dragon responded to with his own barrage. The fireballs collided, exploding spectacularly. Blinding smoke filled the air with each blast, to which Tonbogiri used to his advantage.

"Terriyaaah!" He yelled, stabbing his spear into Yharon's backside. This elicited a pained roar from the massive reptile as highly potent poisons lightly soaked into its flesh. A red aura appeared around the dragon, prompting the Titan to jump off as a flash of fire erupted. "You're a thousand years too early to lay a scratch on me!"

This ruffled Yharon's feathers as he angrily roared again.

"Watch out, brother! He's gone mad!"

But before he launched his next attack, he went quiet, surveying the area, much to the brothers' confusion.

"Tizona...we didn't forget something, did we?"

As the two looked at each other, there was a deafening blast as Yharon took off through the flaming barrier at super-sonic speeds.

"We forgot about master, didn't we?"

* * *

Nyke had dug a tunnel under the flaming barrier and followed the torch path he had made until he finally came across an asphalt-covered trail.

Terrarians had a natural knack for high mobility, and running on asphalt could easily double their speed.

He downed a Swiftness Potion and floored it, taking off as fast as his legs could carry him, the trees around him turning into a blurry mess.

 _I just wanna go home!_

The ground next to him exploded in a bright flash of fire, as Yharon descended from its vantage point. A cone of fire was visibly encompassing its body, accompanied by the deafening sound of rushing air.

At that moment, his foot landed on a small pebble, causing him to mess up his running stride. He fell forwards, his face leaving a bloody trail as it slid across the asphalt.

Yharon's imposing body flew over him, missing him by inches. Pushing his hands into the ground, he peeled his bloodied face off the road, pulling out a Healing Potion to restore his flesh to its original beauty. (He was by no means beautiful. Just average.)

Nyke stood up, only to fall onto his rump when Yharon landed in front of him, letting out another bellowing roar. As if on cue, a massive swath of rain poured down, built up from the inferno a large distance away. Puddles formed within seconds, which covered up the telltale signs of Nyke's bladder emptying itself of both its fluid and the poor man's dignity.

The two stared down at one another, waiting for the other to make a move. With a flash, Nyke pulled out his Marrow bow and notched an arrow. Wood and iron transformed into sharpened bone as he released the string, the bow's magic sending the projectile at blinding speeds.

The dragon didn't even flinch as the arrow shattered upon impact with its hardened skin.

Nyke's face paled in fear when his mind finally processed what just happened, and he uttered a single phrase;

"I just wanna go home, is that too much to ask for?"

Yharon's mouth glowed with holy fire as it gathered the flames within its gut, bring its head to ground level to unleash hell upon poor Nyke, who quickly got up and ran to avoid them, still under the effects of the Swiftness potion. His previous desires, forgotten. His cowardly tendencies, suppressed. His natural instincts to fight, in full drive.

Again and again, he desperately fired more bone arrows at the feathered dragon, to no avail. The scavenger threw himself down on the ground to dodge another fireball, gritting his teeth and stifling a scream as the puddles on the ground boiled from the sheer heat, causing his metal-plated armor to heat up and roast his skin like an overcooked steak.

Rolling over, he fumbled around until he finally managed lob several Grenades at the dragon, only for Yharon to send them back at him with a powerful flap of his wings. Exploding in his face, he was sent flying through the air from the combined force of the blast. His armor shattered, exposing his skin to the superheated steam around him. Even then, he defyingly held up Marrow, launching another arrow. However, this time the projectile found its mark in a large tear in the dragon's flank that had been left behind by Tizona and Tonbogiri.

The Jungle Dragon roared in pain, a coat of flame covering his body. The area around them began to darken as Yharon gathered power, drawing in flames from the nearby burning trees.

The heat alone was starting the burn him, his skin gradually beginning to grow crispy. His sweat boiled instantly and evaporated. Even his throat burned as his body began to lose precious moisture. Due to the intense pain, Nyke's arms went limp, the Marrow dematerializing and reentering his inventory.

The archer finally realized he'd made a huge mistake. By now, it was too late to run. He was gonna die here, before his dreams of wealth and grandeur would come to fruition. The kickback from the potion had settled in, putting his legs in a state of near atrophy.

…

What the hell was he doing? Like hell he's gonna die to some _goddamn_ fire-breathing **_lizard_**!

Pain wrought through his body as he tensed his muscles. Mustering what little energy he had left, he released a majestic war cry, one that would be known throughout history!

"Later, bitch!"

Thus, Nyke ran like the insignificant little bitch he was. However, the dragon wasn't planning let him get away.

 _"_ _...Perish...foul spawn...!"_ Nyke could've sworn he heard the dragon speak some sort of gibberish mixed in with a few words that he'd fully understood.

Yharon's coat of flames shot outward in an ever-expanding flash of white. Nyke never looked back, but from judging from how his own shadow was now in front of him, he knew that if he stopped for even a second, he would be as good as dead.

But with a sickening crack, one of his legs gave out as his adrenaline ran dry.

* * *

Yharon panted lightly as he surveyed his surroundings.

There was no longer any trees, and no road. Everything as far as he could see was pure ash. Glowing embers floated in the wind, an eerie reminder of the armageddon that had taken place.

As far as Yharon knew, he was no longer able to detect the former dragon king nor the infidel that tried to escape the infernado. He had detected a great power within the individual, only to find that he was a pathetic little nobody. He'd only manage to prick him in an open wound, and it sent him over the edge.

Granted, that might've been overkill, but that was fine with him.

Grunting in indignation, he took flight, leaving a crater in the ashes of a wasteland.


	4. Chapter 4

Nyke stared woozily at the tattered ceiling above him as he lay in his bed. His mind was completely blank, not fully comprehending the fact that he'd survived Yharon's infernal armageddon. In fact, his brain was attempting to reassemble yesterday's memories, at a much, MUCH slower pace than a Dial-up internet connection trying to load a webpage full of animated gifs.

He was about to write it off as a really weird dream, until he rolled over to come face to face with a certain purple-scaled dragon humanoid.

"Boo."

The archer's limbs flailed around, kicking the covers off of him as he screamed like a little girl, revealing that he was completely naked save for the bandages that covered large parts of his body. Realizing what just happened, he yanked one of the blankets out of the air, desperately covering his manhood.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" Nyke yelled, pointing at him.

Tizona howled in unironic laughter in a way unbefitting of a tyrant, before calming down. "Relax, dominar. I simply tended to your wounds for the past three days." Nyke fumed in response. "BY STRIPPING ME NAKED?!" The dragon king snickered. "I'll have you know that I had to tear away metal from where it melded with your flesh, and the undergarments you wore absolutely reeked of excrements!" He quipped with unnecessary enthusiasm.

"Don't say that kind of shit with a smile on your face, asshole!" The looter cries out, his face red in anger. The dragon tilts his head arrogantly, as if he were a king looking down upon the peasants. "Don't worry about it, dominar! I personally took care of you for the past three days, if it makes you feel any better."

Nyke's reddened face paled. "T-Three days?!" He scrambles out of the bed, grabbing a pair of boxer shorts and a basic shirt, the power of innate Terrarian magic automatically equipping them on his person. He ran to the door, only to trip over Tizona's outstretched tail. Tonbogiri stood over him, looking rather confused with a great lack of context about the current situation.

"Oh, don't worry about the rent. I've already taken care of that."

* * *

 **[Flashback]**

 _-Ding dong!-_

A hulking behemoth stood outside the door. He was here by the order of the rather corrupt landlord to get a payment out of this tenant, through any means necessary.

"What business do you have here?" The thug nearly jumped when he heard an ominous voice. "This facility has been commandeered by the one and only!" He turned to see Tizona sitting on the wooden handrail of the building's front porch.

Deep down, the thug felt a primal urge of fear rising up within him. The goddamned tyrant who once took over the mainland was in some run-down backwater neighborhood, talking to _him._

…

…

…

Nah, it was probably one of those dumbass idiots who forgot that it was nowhere near Halloween.

"You don't scare me, punk!" The thug yelled, crossing his arms in an attempt to look confident. However, the former tyrant could easily tell that this guy was clenching his buttcheeks. So far, this man had held more control over his excremental functions than his master. "Hm! I must commend you on your ability to not run away at the mere sight of me! To put up a brave front in the face of death!" The dragon pulled out his signature blade, pointing it at the man.

The thug now knew that this person wasn't some dumb cosplayer. He could feel the magical energies radiating from the blade. "So, mortal! State your business!"

"I…was checking up on my friend! Y-Yeah!" This response elicited a mean glare from Tizona. He could see through this man's bluff, crystal clear. You can't stay in power if you can't present an ironic smiley face while spewing out lies.

"I find that hard to believe!" He calls out, a draconic aura flaring up around him. The thug screams like a little girl and runs off.

 _'_ _Works every time.'_

* * *

 **[Present day]**

"You WHAT?" Nyke all but screamed, nearly spilling his glass of water all over poor Tonbogiri in his angry flailing.

"You heard me, dominar. They shall not bother you anymore."

"But now they're gonna kick me out for threatening one of their workers!" This was very, very bad for him. If he were to get evicted, he'd have to live in the wilderness, where some asshole could come along and claim the land as their own so he'd have to pay taxes! Or even worse, he'd have to go back to that stuck-up pompous rich bitch he could barely call his "sister".

He honestly preferred this place over living with her in that hovel she calls a mansion. Nyke decided that he'd rather move out into some gang-ridden town over literally kissing her feet just to stay a single night. Hell, the bitch even went ballistic at the idea of paying him for doing menial tasks around the decrepit manor. That's how bad she was. At least out here, he can retain his fragile dignity.

Tizona snorted at his master's outburst. "Ah, Dominar. You should relax. Your goal is to get off of this island, correct? Well, take a look at this." He tossed a newspaper onto the table.

* * *

 **Breaking news!**

 **Queen Millenia to oversee Rhranre's plague quarantine efforts!**

* * *

Nyke's eyes absentmindedly skimmed over the page until he came across an important tidbit.

* * *

 _'…_ _citizens of Rhanre have been given a full week to evacuate to the port city of Tenika, where exfiltration via military ship will be provided. After the one week period, Rhranre will be placed under strict martial law until the causes of the viral new plague have been resolved.'_

The former tyrant smirked at seeing Nyke's eyes grow wide. "We have about a week to prepare, Dominar! You won't even need any miracles, because your wish has been granted and handed to thee on a silver platter!"

Nyke was taken aback. This all seemed too good to be true. He felt no other emotion as the surprise seemed to have overwhelmed his senses. He got up and wandered over to the window, where he could see the street below. He stared and stared, his brain processing the information presented to him. Nyke's eyes wandered, looking at the people who walked past. He saw that one traveling chef in the red armor, whose name currently escaped him, run by. Followed up by a girl in black clothes and lime-green hair.

"Enjoying the view, Dominar?" Tizona asked, invading his master's personal space. "I see that you're a man of culture as well." Nyke looked at him, bewildered as the previous joyous feelings petered out. "Excuse me?"

Tizona pointed down at the aforementioned girl. "Don't you see it? Back home, we called them Felinoids. You might know them as Nekomata." Now that he mentioned it, that girl in question had a pair of cat ears and a golden-colored tail. In her hand, a large black bow.

"I bedded a Felinoid once. Her bosom was simply titanic, something a frame like hers should have no business in supporting..." Nyke, secretly jealous of Tizona's conquests, gave the draconian a glare only to be ignored as the conquerer continued to…brag, for lack of a better word.

"Senpai," Tonbogiri began, "You don't suppose that she might be another Servant? She certainly gives off the energy of one. An Archer, by the looks of it." He paused, thinking. "The neko looks awfully familiar, however I cannot pinpoint where I heard of her."

The looter halfheartedly stared at the spearman before he sighed. "I'm just gonna go get breakfast."

* * *

Nyke, now dressed in casual clothing, walked to the town's plaza area, which was filled with trash that the locals couldn't be bothered to pick up. There were several hackneyed flower gardens...so there was that, at least.

He sighed, walking up to the front of the local bakery. It seemed so out of place compared to the rest of this junky town. The floors polished, the windows clean, it had working television, and every time a local gang tried to trash the place, it was fixed within the hour.

The name of the person who ran this place currently escaped him, but he shrugged it off. He opened the door, only to come across the neko from before, sitting at one of the tables.

She stared at him, her hands in her lap, reminiscent of an animal waiting patiently for something, as her large feline ears seemed to twist and flick at the slightest noises.

Nyke stared back, before looking around. There was nobody at the cash register, in fact the whole place seemed rather deserted, save for the two of them. He decided that he'd try and make conversation with this...person.

"…Erm…Good morning."

She continued staring at him. If anything, he got her to at least squint as she looked over his features. Seeing that he had nothing of value, she looked away.

 _Huh. Tough crowd._

"Is it gone yet?" A voice called out from the kitchen door. He could see the bakery's owner peeking out, his glowing cyan eyes staring directly at them. Not glowing with emotion, no, they were actually glowing. A tall, fairly built man, completely covered in plated Adamantite armor. A pair of blue Harpy Wings were neatly folded up on his back.

Both Nyke and the unnamed servant glanced at each other. The neko's ear twitched, causing the armored man to yelp childishly, which in turn caused the two to jump in surprise.

"I think I see what the problem is now." The catgirl looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes looked into his, as she slowly raised a hand to her head, gently feeling her own feline ears.

"What do you suppose I do about it?" She finally spoke in an accent that Nyke could not recognize. The scavenger put his hand to his chin in a thinking gesture, before he finally settled his eyes on a bucket filled with soapy water.

* * *

Breakfast was totally worth it.

What had happened was that he'd emptied the bucket outside. When he came back inside, the feline archer put two and two together, and hissed as the prospect of wearing a bucket on her head.

It took a lot of "persuasion", but a Nyke was able to force the bucket onto the catgirl's head. For once in his life, something went right, even if it meant getting a mean scratch across the cheek. It was already healing with his natural regeneration, so why bother? To the victor go the spoils.

The owner of the establishment was some man named Sensou. The way he always smiled was both friendly yet at the same time awfully creepy. Somehow, he too had summoned a Servant. Instead of a Terrarian, he'd gotten an Archer named Atalanta from the old human world.

She seemed concerned about how exactly he knew a lot about her, but he'd only shrug when confronted about it.

Nyke noticed that the lights were turned off in the kitchen. Sensou was clearing out the display shelves and putting the items away in his inventory.

"Moving out?"

The armored man looked up, a cheerful grin on his face. "Oh, haven't you heard? They're evacuating several people of some thing called a 'plaegg'!" He replied, severely mispronouncing 'plague'. "So I'm gonna move back to the mainland! I have several friends there– Oh who am I kidding, I have friends everywhere! But my best friends are at home!"

Nyke stared at him. This guy clearly had a screw loose in his head somewhere. "Oh! Maybe you'd like to join me! We could become besties!" Make that several loose screws. Hell, maybe whatever was holding his brain wasn't properly secured. No other grown man would be willing to use the term "besties" in a serious manner.

But deep down inside, he could tell that this man was pretty genuine even if he might actually be a bit of a weirdo.

That, and he had his reasons.

Reason #1 - He didn't trust Tizona with cooking.

Reason #2. He didn't trust the giant whose body fluids were mostly replaced with varying degrees of highly toxic poisons with cooking.

Reason #3. He wasn't good at cooking.

"You know what? Fuck it. Count me in." Nyke finally answered, before taking a sip of coffee. He hoped he was making the right choice.

* * *

So now here he was, standing at the town gates. In the middle of the night. The pathway was poorly lit, even in the moonlight. The looter paces around anxiously, lost in thought.

"Dominar. Are you sure that this is the right course of action? You haven't even purchased new armor or a decent bow." Tizona asked, leaning against the nearby wall with his arms crossed. Tonbogiri was also nearby, polishing his helmet. "As you know, the guards here are fairly corrupt. They may not take too kindly to your attempts to leave." As if on cue, there was the distant sound of a blast, shortly followed by the smell of smoke, burnt flesh, and a massive wave of heat.

"I'm just waiting for some other dude I met. He's not the kind of guy I'd like to mess with." The dragon tyrant snorted at his response. "Please, do tell. What makes you say that?"

"Makes who say what?" Sensou suddenly appeared next to Tizona, startling the dragon. It was Nyke's turn to snicker as his first Warrior bared his fangs and hissed. The red man's Archer stood behind him, now wearing a large strip of cloth that somehow contorted to form the general shape of her ears. Somehow, the man in red wasn't bothered by it. Three more people stood near her.

"You seem oddly familiar. You're a descendent of _him,_ aren't you?"

"Who?" The man's smile never diminished as he tilted his head curiously. "Ah, forget about it for now. Who have you brought along? Master only mentioned that you'd be coming along."

The first newcomer is a lanky male holding a rather large broom, wearing a t-shirt and some jeans splattered in half-washed stains. He had a deadened look on his face, that man who has nothing to live for.

Next to him was a dark-skinned woman in a wedding dress. Her auburn hair, separated down the middle by a rather odd-looking metal horn, covered her eyes. She held a massive plated mace at her side.

The third was a little girl, about the age of six, covered in plates of boney armor and bits of hardened cobweb. Even in the dim light, one could see that her skin was a deathly pale, just like a vampire's.

"Eh..hello. The name's Tsuru." The skinny man greeted halfheartedly. He appeared to be so tired that he looked like might just fall over at any moment, given that he was using the broom as a makeshift walking stick. His female companion seemed concerned about him, but he kindly shrugged her off with a pained smile. "That's...Berserker. She appeared out the blue and kept following me around…" Then he motioned to the young one who seemed to cling to his leg. "This here's my daughter. She's...all that I have left..." his voice trailed off, his hands trembling.

Before anyone could ask, Sensou interrupted the melancholic vibes in the air. "I met them earlier, and guess what? They're moving out too! So I figured that we could go as one big group of friends!" The bird-man's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as he dramatically pointed at the open town gate. "Onwards!"

The group glanced at each other, as they begrudgingly decided to follow his lead. But there was one question plaguing Nyke's mind.

"Hey, Sensou. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that explosion, would you?" The man in red looked over his shoulder, and smiled. But with each word he answered with, the smile seemed grow ever so malevolent.

"The guards weren't being very friendly, so I fixed the problem! They were very cold…" he paused for an uncomfortably long moment, still smiling. "…So I _w͘a̡͟r̵m͠͝e̛̛d́͡_ them up." He finished, his voice turning dead serious. Then, turned his head back forwards, whistling a catchy tune.

Everyone once again shared nervous glances, this time feeling more anxious than before.

At least they won't get hunted down for dodging rent. Preferably never.

* * *

 **Master [SENSOU] has summoned Servant [ATALANTA]**

 **Master [TSURU] has summoned Servant [UNDISCLOSED]**

* * *

 **Information and stats of the Fate servants can be found on the Fate wiki.**


End file.
